


Ticklish turian

by Friggy



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Set after the Collector base and before the big boom, Slight warning for post-smexy-times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friggy/pseuds/Friggy
Summary: Wrote this like 9 fuken years ago.Decided to post it on here tooI'm a weenie and I used to be an even bigger one, read my ramblings at your own risk.





	Ticklish turian

**Author's Note:**

> Have some navel-gazing Garrus and some silliness.

Hazy. 

That's how this feeling could be described. 

He was leaning against the headboard of the bed in the loft; Shepard nestled in a more comfortable position in his lap… which was odd in and of itself, considering who they were and especially what she was to him. 

Actually, he wasn't really sure what that was either.

  


After living through their dangerous mission, and fixing the ship, he had eventually made his way back into her quarters. 

Things were still a little awkward between them; they probably needed to work at it more, but that was convenient because he enjoyed thoroughly investigating everything he found engaging… and nobody was more engaging than Shepard right now. He'd most likely never find out everything about her, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. 

In the silence and low lighting, her heartbeat and his own were the only things that brought life in the stillness. So different, yet similar enough that he could find comfort in it. 

He moved his left hand on her side and ribs so he could better feel the gentle drumming. This seemed to startle her.

_… huh, I hardly touched her… Interesting…_

"Hey there, big guy… already up for another round?" she said while turning her head to look up at him with that sly grin of hers – the movement making her hair gently brush against his neck – and running one odd little human foot up his calf lazily. 

The sensation was so sudden; he couldn't help but jerk his leg away. 

"What?" she said and raised one of those weird furry brows.

"Your feet are cold…" he grumbled, mock annoyed at being teased, but her feet really _were_ cold. 

She looked down at their tangled lower-limbs. 

Human legs could bend differently, not even the colour or texture were the same and he always thought the knees looked just about ready to bend backwards. 

"Well, yours are weird." she concluded, and after a few seconds her shoulders started to shake, while one hand went up to her mouth to stifle a laugh. 

"What's so funny?" the confusion in his voice made the tremors in her body a bit more violent. 

"It's just… you walk on your toes, right?" was her brilliant response. 

"Yeah…" he really wasn't getting it. 

"Well…you turians are called the 'men of action' of the Galaxy…" 

There was a beat until he realized she wasn't going to elaborate. 

"…And?" 

"And it's really funny when I think of you guys tip-toeing into a battle. The big bad aliens 'waltzing' at us, instead of charging…" 

The laughs threatened to escape in the form of giggles. 

_ Holding back are you? _

He liked it when she laughed, it was so rare, usually when mocking someone or throwing jabs at him; and never at something as silly as this. 

"_Well_, at least we don't have to wear high heels…" he ended, shrugging slightly. This finally got her, the muscles on her stomach contracting even faster. 

_ Definitely worth the dignity of my species. _

He waited a while for her to calm down -s would still puff out from time to time - thinking about who knows what odd images of turians on stilts, or whatever her devious mind could cook up now. 

"That's enough out of you…" he gently prodded at her ribs, remembering her reaction from before.

His reward was a small sound at the back of her throat, a lot like a squeak, while she squirmed trying the get away from his wandering hand.

"Hey… stop that!" she protested.

_ As if…_ and he continued his assault, now from both sides so she wouldn't have where to go, while raising his legs to block her escape. 

He kept playing with her like this, reveling in the little sounds she made, always making sure to never press too hard. For all those skin weaves, his talons could still cut through thick hide, even filed down. 

Eventually, after getting a little pissed off, she turned around trying to catch his arms and swinging one hand around his torso she accidentally touched a patch of exposed skin from between the plates on his lower back, close to where the ribs ended and the softer hide of his waist began.

The light touch made him reel a little to the side with a full-body shiver and a sound he swore to never repeat again.

They stopped for a few heartbeats, catching their breaths.

Shepard gave him the _look_…

He knew that look. It was reserved for him in more private moments when she came up with inventive ways to spend whatever time they had together. Or when she was planning something mischievous, which was usually in the same category as the former. Then she grinned.

_Oh, no… she's going to do it…_

Now it was his turn to squirm and try to get out from under her. She had pinned him down on his front, both his arms held firmly to his sides by her strong thighs, mercilessly torturing his weak spots.

He couldn't move too well from this position, and didn't want to throw her off.

Laughing didn't help much either.

"Never knew about _this_ sweet spot." she accentuated while jabbing said spot a little harder.

"… you can... stop... any time now…" he said between breaths.

"No way! You had your fun… now it's my turn." her voice was low and husky. Damn! It did things to him…

"Alright… I give..." maybe he could try surrendering.

"Not a chance…"

_Cruel woman._   


Bending to him, she started gently nipping at the back of his neck still holding him down, while her hands were busy with the newly found sensitive areas.

"Never getting out of this one." she rasped, sounding mighty proud of herself.

_ So that's how you want to play it._

He'd let her have fun long enough.

Time to retaliate.

Easing one arm away, he managed to slip it under himself, Shepard not noticing the movement.

Then, pushing off the bed, he surprised her and flipped them over on her back; quickly using his weight to hold her down and turning to face her.

"You were saying…?" he drawled while sporting the most stupid smug grin she'd ever seen.

"Shut up and come over here."

_ Aye ma'am!_

**Author's Note:**

> Probably has typos, meh.


End file.
